Buried Memories
by Kawaii Tenshi no Shi
Summary: Harry Potter is Duo Maxwell. What happens when the wizarding world on Earth finds him with the other pilots? HIATUS
1. Info on Characters

Hey this isn't really a chapter, but it tells you what Harry/Duo will look like throughout the story. When other chappies r updated I'm going to try to keep this one as the last chapter… or should I make it the first? Ne way g2g and keep my friend from trying out her schemes to take over the world.

Lily was a fae and James was a demon.

Appearance of Harry/Duo:

Amethyst eyes with emerald green flecks

Hair:

In the sun it looks chestnut brown

In the moon it looks ebony

½ fae

stunningly beautiful

delicate looking

feminine looking

other-worldly

wings

form:

silver translucent fae wings

ebony hair w/ chestnut streaks

eyes- emerald green w/ silver flecks

½ demon

better than average healing rates

fangs

wings

if he drinks blood he will absorbs the other's magic

cannot die of old age

turns into Shinigami when angered

stops ageing at 18

form:

black leathery bat wings

ebony hair w/ silver sheen

eyes- amethyst and red flecks

more than 1 pair of wings

translucent, veined fae wings

shimmer silver

veins- emerald green

soft, leathery, bat wings-

wings- black

claws- silver

runes and designs- red

no glasses

has Duo features

heart shaped face

mid-thigh length braid

wears black a lot

attitude combination:

like Duo

w/ some of Harry's more 'Syltherin' characteristics


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gudam Wing unfortunately.

Speech- "…"

Thoughts- '…'

Baby Harry's disappearance was never noted until Hagrid went to pick up Harry to get his Hogwarts supplies ten years later. The wizarding world was in an uproar. Their savior, who was supposed to be protected, was unplotable. No one could find him. The muggle-borns in the wizarding world were the ones who found him in the end, when the pilots where shown on TV.

The radiation that the colonists were exposed to changed their genetic structure in many, many different ways. For those who were already of magical dissent, be it by wizardy or creatures, the changes were astronomical. A wizards magic could double, those born muggles or even squibs could become magical, and every generation of both magical and muggle changed into another race entirely. They called themselves the Kelian.

Each new generation that was born had some new and different powers such as control over an element, telekinesis, and shape-shifting. Everyone on the colonies kept their powers a secret. Ones who used to be considered muggle and magical worked together. The magical ones could cast spells and protection, but the muggle ones used their powers and technology to make everything work. Those born in the colony and those who grew up in the colony knew its secrets. They would subconsciously know who knew the secrets. When outsiders came to the colony the wards made them unable to tell anyone who didn't know and forget when they were not in the colonies. Earth wizards were not allowed to mess with the colonies affairs and were unable to locate them with spells.

Harry Potter grew up on the streets of L2 knowing the secrets of the colonies. The wizarding world never was able to find Harry. He never was outside of L2 until Professor G found him trying to pick-pocketing. He was adopted into "Solo's gang" at an early age where he acquired the names Duo, little demon and later on Shadow-walker. They say that the radiation could change your features, and Harry was living proof of that. As he grew older his hair and eyes begin to change so he would be more adapted to the colony. We all know that radiation has strange effects on people, but genes changing? It was unknown what caused such changes to occur until he discovered magic. Being a "street rat" he learned how to manipulate the magic in the air very early in life.

Wizards would say what he could do was impossible, but nothing is truly impossible. If you never knew the laws of say, physics and gravity would you be surprised if someone started flying? No the younger you are the more impressionable you were to things considered impossible. In magic wizards used wands simply because they believed they could only use magic using wands. Because Harry learned how to manipulate the flows of magic in other things, like the air, he did not really need to use his core. The longer magic is not used it becomes more and more potent and powerful. Harry was aware of his core, but never felt the need to use it.

Before the fidelius spell was put into place, they decided to do a spell that would tell Harry of his origins and species as well as pass him their knowledge about everything they knew incase they died because of the failure of the fidelius spell or they happened to go missing for any reason. The amount of memories he could access would enlarge when he understood the memories he already had access to. The spell would activate as soon as Lily and James died.


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing unfortunately.

Speech- "…"

Thoughts- '…'

All was not right in the house of #4 Private Dr, the house of Mr, and Mrs. Dursley. They prided themselves on being normal. You could even go as far and say that they were obsessed with it. They valued others views more then their own. Very shallow people they were. Caring more about others views than their own family, the kind of people who are easily swayed with false promises of gold, glory, and power. But oh silly me, you didn't really need to know that did you? No matter, here begins the story of the Boy-Who-Lived.

A baby boy woke up to the sound of something shattering and the high-pitched call of "V-V-Veron-non-n", which came the stuttered screech from the diminutive horse-faced woman who was staring at the front porch in horror.

The huge man in the kitchen quickly got up form the kitchen to see what was wrong with his wife. After a quick whispered discussion between the couple they decided to dump the baby away from the city in some remote area. After all they didn't want contaminated with his freakishness.

A rather large whale of a man left one of the houses on Private Dr. Everyone who lived on Private Dr. was obsessed with everything that they considered normal. If one did something considered abnormal… well lets just say they ended up moving rather quickly. Gossip was a common trait amongst the women. They could gossip for days if they wanted to though how, was a complete mystery to everyone else… other than their husbands and children of course. All the houses had the exact same build, the only thing separating them as the touches they the families added to their houses with were, unfortunately, nearly unnoticeable to outsiders.

Vernon prided himself on his life. He believed that the neighborhood and family were perfect. The baby, his little nephew who was not quite a year and half, was seen as a threat to his perfection, something that would ruin his life if not dealt with quickly. As he drove swiftly down the road that lead out of the town… he remember the colonies. Chuckling to himself he thought 'Surely that would be the best place to dump the child. He will probably die of starvation or something, and colonies deserve his freakishness. They probably have loads of people with his freakiness up there. Yes, that is definitely the best way to go.' The shuttle area came into view rather promptly. As soon as he was sure that no one was looking he dumped the baby onto the shuttle… the one going to colony L2.

_Sorry I've been so slow about updating this story. I don't really know what I want to do about organizing the story or anything and have yet to completely finish the plot of the story. I've decided to follow Nytingale's advice about moving that thing about Harry/Duo to the being. Unfortunately the site is an ass because it doesn't allow you to use different fonts. I think that I suck at dialogue, but I'll try to actually put some in the story more often or it will get boring rather quickly. Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing. I've changed up some things in the prologue and this chappie though. I'll try to make my chappies longer, but it just kinda depends on if I 'feel' what I'm writing. Why does my writing always seem to have darkish tone though… something to ponder on a rainy day I suppose. Ta ta_


End file.
